Semi Miss
The Miss (ミース) or Semi Miss (セミミース) The camera is called ミース (Mīsu) in official price lists, and セミミース (Semi Mīsu) in the April 1943 government inquiry and in , p.341. is a Japanese 4.5×6 folding camera about which little is known. The spelling "Miss" is unsure and it could be "Mees", "Misu", "Mies", etc., instead. , p.341, gives the spelling "Mees". Roman-letter spellings in this work are not completely reliable and "Miss" is more plausible. It was perhaps distributed by Mizuno Shashinki-ten or by Sanwa Shōkai. The camera is attributed to Mizuno in the official price list dated November 1941 and to Sanwa in , p.341. ☀ https://www.flickr.com/photos/59361781@N03/47039665901/in/dateposted-public/ Semi Mees Spelling is Confirmed as Semi MEES---- Don @ Eastwestphoto-2-3-2013, I have the orginal case to prove it, BUT not the camera! . The original Semi MEES has a folding optical finder and a body release. , p. 341. It was mentioned in the new products column of the March 1939 issue of and was advertised in the February 1941 issues of and Shashin Bunka. , p.341. The following lens and shutter combinations are reported: , p.341. * Hitonar 75/3.5 lens, Tokyo Compur shutter, T, B, 1–300 speeds; https://www.flickr.com/photos/59361781@N03/47039665901/in/dateposted-public/ * Hitonar 75/4.5 lens, T, B, 5–200 speeds. This lens and shutter equipment is the same as on the Semi Konter and Rollekonter. The Hitonar lenses were certainly made by Kajiro Kōgaku, later Gojō then Kokusaku. The , lens item Lb32, attributes the U Hitonar 75/3.5 lens to Kokusaku. The Tokyo Compur shutter was certainly made by Bikōdō. , shutter item 18-Q-4, for the Tokyo Compur shutter of the Rollekonter. The list of set prices compiled in October 1940 and published in January 1941, mentions a "Miss I" (¥74) and a "Miss II" (¥98), probably corresponding to the above versions. , type 3, sections 4A and 7A. The same models are in a similar price list date November 1941, where they are attributed to Mizuno Shashinki-ten. , type 3, sections 4A and 7A. New Semi Miss The New Semi Miss (新型セミミース) was featured in a column of the February 1942 issue of . It is said to have a smaller body. , p.341. The lens is reported as a Grimmel 75/4.5, , p.341. a lens made by Fujita Kōgaku Kikai and also mounted on the Semi Gelto. The shutter is said to give T, B, 1–300 speeds. , p.341. The government inquiry of April 1943 mentions a "Semi Miss". , item 57. In this document, the maker's name is unfortunately missing but the lens is given as a three-element Miss 75/3.5 and the shutter as a Patent Mars made by Mars and giving T, B, 1–250 speeds. , lens item Lb9 and shutter item 18-U-12. Notes Semi MEES is the verified correct spelling of the Camera line. Verified proof held by Don@eastwestphoto 2-3-2013 Bibliography * Items 262–3. (No advertisement is reproduced for this camera.) * Type 3, sections 4A and 7A. * Item 57. * Type 3, sections 4A and 7A. The Semi Miss is not listed in Miss, Semi Category: S Mees, Semi Category: 1939